


Lotion in all the right places

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotion in all the right places

Richard was lying on his stomach; a towel was the only thing that hid anything from James’ view. James put down the lotion on the side table then moved to straddle the lover hips of his lover. Slowly he ran his hands over Richard, massaging muscle after muscle, moving lower.

Richard moved his hips enticingly, showing that he was alright with what James was doing.

Adding more lotion, James did move lower, removing the towel, rubbing the globes of Richard’s ass cheeks and then finding what he found to be the treasure of another name that was hidden between them.


End file.
